


A Goode Idea

by goodemornting



Category: RuPaul’s Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Love, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, no that’s basically it, yeah that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemornting/pseuds/goodemornting
Summary: Crystal needed to focus, regroup. She needed to evaluate the situation, weigh her options, and find a solution. She needed to work through this like the capable adult she was. She needed to get her hand out of this stupid vending machine.Alternatively: Crystal gets her hand stuck up a vending machine and stands up her blind date by accident. For the third time.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 28
Kudos: 101





	A Goode Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really sweet drabble I decided to write on a whim, I think it turned out nice so I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so so Frey for betaing this so well!

Okay, upon deeper reflection, this was a bad idea. To be fair, it wasn't Crystal’s worst idea, but it certainly edged toward the top of the list. It had an ambition, this idea. It was taking extra tutoring classes, it wanted to get the top marks on the Bad Idea exam.

Crystal shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts. She needed to focus, regroup. She needed to evaluate the situation, weigh her options, and find a solution. She needed to work through this like the capable adult she was. She needed to get her hand out of this stupid vending machine - why wouldn't it just let her go? She tugged at her hand again, fruitlessly, scrunching her face in effort. She let out a frustrated groan and collapsed against the glass of the machine's front, hunching awkwardly at the angle. Her knees were stiff, her legs were sore, and she couldn't feel any of the muscles on the back side of her body anymore. She had been stuck for hours. It might’ve been days. Possibly years.

The orange-haired woman sighed and let her cheek smoosh against the glass door of the vending machine. She frowned at the chocolate bar that was dangling loosely from the circular dispenser, taunting her. "This is all your fault," she told it petulantly. "You were supposed to fall. Gravity and all that, y’know? I paid for you." She huffed and the glass fogged, obscuring her view of the traitorous candy. She would never trust a bar of chocolate again, she swore it on her heart.

Crystal yanked her hand again, trying to angle it out of the dispenser slot where she had shoved it. "Just let me go! Let's break up. It’s not you, it's me. I'm a human, you're a machine — it could never work." She reached up her free left hand and patted the side of the machine soothingly. "I know, I know. I'll never forget you either. But we have to part ways."

The machine stared back at her listlessly. Or at least it felt like it did. The fog had cleared from the glass and the chocolate mocked her yet again, literally hanging on by the tiniest bit to it’s compartment. She narrowed her eyes. Loathsome chocolate that should have been digesting right now.

Crystal turned her attention from the vending machine to her phone when she heard its familiar ringtone. She stared forlornly across the hallway, where her cell phone sat against the opposite wall. She wasn't an idiot, because her first thought when her hand got stuck was to take her phone out of her back pocket and call for help. It had been a good idea. A great idea. Not her best, but really solid. It handed in its essays on time, it went to bed early, it went running in the mornings. It was Going Places. It didn't think things through, though, because her one Good Idea did not account for Crystal being right-handed. And her left hand had reached awkwardly for her phone, awkwardly pulled it out, and proceeded to awkwardly fumble it out of her hands and across the hallway to sit just in sight, but certainly out of reach.

She could make out Jan’s smiling, angelic face on the screen of her phone as it chirped her cute, customized ringtone. She would never see Jan’s bubbly smile again, she realised hauntingly. One, for obvious reasons; she was now part-vending machine, and would live in this hallway forever. But even more depressingly, even if she did manage to free herself, Jan would never, ever forgive her.

Three times. This was the third time Crystal had stood up the blind date Jan had arranged for her. She was never going to be forgiven, it was so sad. It wasn't even her fault, she was the victim here — the unwilling participant, the poor soul who was paying for everyone else's sins. Jan was the one who desperately wanted to set her up, and, okay, fine — she didn't really mind. She liked meeting new people, so even if there was no romantic spark, she would have a new friend out of it. Except for the first date when Crystal got stuck in the worst traffic jam in the history of America.

Not her fault.

She’d texted the girl, all apologies and sad face emojis. Gigi Goode, her faceless date, had been very understanding. They rescheduled.

Okay, the second time was all Crystal's fault, she was adult enough to admit that. But it was perfectly understandable. There had been a dance showcase coming up. She had been practising all day, every day. And she kind of, sort of, maybe, possibly passed out in the dance studio, and slept through all attempts made to contact her. It wasn't on purpose. It was a simple accident, it could happen to anyone. Okay, not anyone, but it happened, and she had apologized profusely and begged Jan to set it up one more time. Not that she had any hope of a romantic connection at that point, but she felt he owed the woman at least a proper, expensive meal and a face-to-face apology. The blonde had threatened her with bodily harm if she screwed up one more time, because I'm putting my reputation out here for you, as she had said, low and scolding. I had to beg to get you another date. You better take this seriously.

Crystal had. She had taken it seriously. She brought her date-clothes to dance practice, she’d finished early, had showered and changed and styled her hair. She even put perfume on. She should have just left, but she was famished from dance practice and it would be another hour before she met with Gigi and they ordered and it was served and finally landed in her stomach. The vending machine was right there. A snack for the road to hold her until she could get some real food in her. It was a Good Idea. There was no knowing what nonsense she would get up to on an empty stomach.

Apparently that nonsense was shoving her hands up malfunctioning vending machines. Now she knew.

Maybe the universe did not want her and Gigi Goode to meet. Like, ever. There would probably be a cosmic explosion or something if they met. Maybe the time-space continuum would cease to exist.

She pouted as her phone finally stopped ringing, the glass against her cheek warm and starting to stick to her skin. The screen on her phone flashed with 4 text messages and 3 missed calls. The texts and one call were from the poor soul that was her date; the rest were Jan's, probably, cursing her out, plotting her murder. It was probably a good thing she was part of the machine now, stuck in the apparently abandoned hallway that led to her studio. Not one person had even come within the vicinity of the hall in the last, what was it now, five years, six? She was going to be here forever. This was her home now.

"We can split the rent," she said conversationally to the machine. "I’m getting the bigger bedroom, though."

"Um, do you need help?"

Crystal froze, eyes searching for the source of the voice that echoed down the hallway. She had to twist her head to the other side, plastering her other cheek hard to glass, before she found soft eyes and full lips and broad shoulders and- do they even make people like that? Oh. She was dead, expired from starvation, the chocolate bar laughing at her demise, no doubt. There was no other explanation for an angel walking towards her, because Crystal knew for a fact she had never seen anyone that pretty. The woman was approaching her quickly, a look of concern drawing her sharp features tense. Her dark hair was falling in waves around her shoulders, framing her face and making her jawline seem even fiercer. Crystal saw manicured brows, long legs, and pristine skin. Whoa, hello, angel incoming, okay, get ready for heaven, hope Jan erases your internet history before the funeral.

The angel crouched down and tilted her head to peer more closely at her, eyes swimming with confusion. "Are you okay?" She chimed, chuckling quietly at her own words. Her voice was an elegant, smooth thing, sling-shooting straight into Crystal’s veins, but her laughter was soft and adorable in its own way.

Crystal stared, her mouth hanging wide open, unable to form words.

The angel's face turned more serious, worry tilting her lips into a deep frown and, aw, that was no good. Crystal wanted the bewildered almost-smile back right away. "Can you, like, speak?"

Crystal blinked, sputtered words explaining how she was starving and pressed for time and bought a candy bar and it wouldn't come out, so she was going to fish it out, and now she was stuck half inside of the vending machine resting on the tip of her tongue.

“I was… hungry.”

The brunette’s lips lifted back into a baffled smile before she ducked her head and laughed, short bursts of breath. She raised her head again and set her lips into a firm line to keep her laughter down. "Okay, would you like me to get you a pizza, or would you like help in getting out of the vending machine?"

"Vending machine!" Crystal nearly yelled. "Please save me."

The angel nodded twice before turning her attention to the machine and the awkward twist of Crystal's arm. "If you'll excuse me," she chuckled, bending her head and manoeuvring to peer into the slot, her hair brushing against Crystal's chest.

The redhead caught a scent of perfume or shampoo or whatever. The angel smelt divine. _Absolutely divine_.

"What?" The stranger turned to look up at her, because, apparently, Crystal's brain-to-mouth filter was shit, and she had actually said that last bit about smelling divine out loud.

Crystal tried to muster up the shame to be embarrassed, but the stranger's face was so close, and she was kind of enjoying the view. "You smell really good," she coughed, shifting her eyes back to the machine. "Not to be weird or anything. Please don't leave me."

The stranger snorted and turned back to the machine, placing a warm hand on Crystal's trapped arm. "I had a date,” she said with a stifled scowl, wrapping her fingers around Crystal's wrist. "It didn't go very well. That's why I'm here, actually. Lucky you.”

"Lucky me," she agreed, lilting and sing-song.

"How long have you been here anyway? The studio seems pretty deserted."

Crystal hummed and let her head sag back against the glass. "Hmm, like, thirty years?"

The angel let out a couple of gentle giggles, and Crystal wouldn’t mind hearing more of those. Like, all the time. "Okay, on the count of three we'll pull you out. Ready?"

She nodded eagerly. "I've never been more ready in my entire life." Crystal received a smile in response and, damn, she didn't think the angel could get more gorgeous, but, hey, she wasn’t going to file a complaint or anything.

The angel turned back to the machine. "One, two, three!"

With a sharp pull at just the right angle, Crystal's hand finally, finally, miraculously came free. They tumbled back from the momentum, her head smacking against the cold linoleum floor, the stranger landing half-on, half-off her chest.

"Ow," the latina yelped, but a smile spread over her lips. She reached her right hand out and stared at it in awe.

"Are you okay?" The brunette scrambled onto her knees and patted at Crystal's head. "Did you hit your head?"

Crystal grinned wide. "I'm free! Thank you so much!"

The stranger blinked at her for a moment before a smile graced her lips. "You're welcome."

Crystal stared at the angel and her smile and her overall perfect face, and contemplated the propriety of throwing her arms around her saviour. She had just concluded that you only live once and she should just do it, when her cell phone pinged with another notification. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Oh crap," she muttered, lunging for the phone and unlocking the screen. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so so dead."

The stranger tilted her head. "I literally just saved you, you at least owe me a good five years."

Crystal read her text messages and grimaced. "Would you mind telling my friend that, because she's really going to kill me. Give me two minutes, I have to grovel." 

Crystal bypassed Jan’s texts and hit reply to Gigi Goode’s last message of _You're kidding me, right? You're seriously standing me up again?_

 _I am so so so so so so sooooooo sorry_ , she typed and hit send. She briefly considered adding an explanation as to why she had stood her up again, but she didn't think anyone would believe "I had my hand up a vending machine for two hours". Yeah. Not happening.

Crystal heard a ping and frowned, lifting her head when she didn't see any new messages on her phone.

The stranger shifted and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "It's mine," she smiled, unlocking the screen. The smile disappeared and was quickly replaced by a scowl. "The jerk finally responds." Crystal blinked. The brunette waved her phone at the stare, scowling down at the screen. “The bad date."

"Ah,” Crystal hummed. "Tell them to go to hell."

The stranger chuckled. "I should."

"Do it."

The brunette flicked her eyes up to meet Crystal's, thinking. "I will." Her fingers typed out the reply and she set the phone beside her on the ground. "That feels better."

Crystal grinned. She jumped when her phone buzzed and pinged in her hand. "I'm scared to look.” 

_Go to hell, bitch._

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times, re-reading the message to make sure she saw it correctly. She flicked her eyes back to the stranger, narrowing her eyes. No way. It couldn't be. Impossible. Improbable. No.

_Please don't take this out on Jan, it's not her fault I'm such a flake._

The stranger's phone pinged again and no, this was not happening, the angel could not be Gigi Goode. This was the worst case scenario ever.

The brunette scoffed and typed out a quick reply before pocketing her phone and leaning back against the vending machine.

Crystal's phone buzzed in her hand again and dread inched up her spine. Crap. She read the reply with trepidation. 

_Whatever, just don't contact me again._

"Hey, are you a dance student?"

"Huh?" Crystal stuffed her phone in her jacket pocket and whipped her head up, sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck. The stranger gestured to the dance studio. "Do you dance here?" The tan woman nodded hesitantly. “Do you know a Crystal Elizabeth? She’s a dancer. I was told I could probably find her here."

 _Crap, crap, crap,_ this was the absolute worst. She’d sacrificed a date with an angel for a fucking chocolate bar. A chocolate bar that still stared at her from behind Gigi’s perfect head, teasing her.

"Never heard of her in my life. Crystal Elizabeth? Cryssie? Hahah, weird name. Nope, not familiar at all." The Latina stood up quickly and wobbled on her stiff legs. She placed a hand on the wall to steady herself. "I should go now. Got to go ruin my life in other machines. A washing machine sounds nice."

"Hey, wait." Gigi stood and bent to dust her jeans. "I was kind of stood up on a date and I kind of came here to yell at her. But then you were here, so I guess it was meant to be. Anyway, I'm hungry and you were obviously unsuccessful obtaining your dinner." She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly and looked down at the floor, a slight blush pinking her cheeks. "I don't really feel like eating alone. Do you, I don't know, want to join me for supper?" She lifted her eyes to Crystal’s again and smiled. "Maybe we could still redeem this evening?"

That was a bad idea. A Bad Idea. Even Crystal could recognize it.

She should politely decline. She should say something like ah, that's very nice of you, but I have a prior engagement. Thank you so much for saving me. I wish you all the best. She should fake an injury and excuse herself to the hospital. She should literally just run away. Those were all Good Ideas. They had part-time jobs while studying full-time. They made their beds in the mornings. They ate their fibre. She should use one of them. She should by no means prolong this acquaintance with Gigi Goode, the woman she stood up three times.

Instead, she nodded and opened her mouth, "Okay."

Crystal didn't even need to reflect upon it, she just knew. This was her worst idea ever.

***

Dinner with Gigi was… Well, it was something. Crystal didn't know anyone could eat that much that quickly. It was terrifying. It was fascinating. It was oddly endearing, which was a bad sign. Crystal could not, under any circumstances, start falling for the woman she stood up three times. Bad Idea.

The brunette started ranting about her jerkface of a date (She didn't even contact me this time. I sat there like an idiot for an hour!), while consuming forkfuls of pasta at a mile a minute. Crystal found herself in the odd position of staring in awe at how Gigi could shovel food in her mouth angrily and still remain so cute, and passively agreeing with her rant (what a jerk, wow, terrible. You know what you should do? You should forget her name. And totally not remember it ever again, so if another Crystal Elizabeth asked you out on a date, you would totally say yes.) By the end of the meal, Crystal had almost convinced herself that she should come clean. She would reveal her identity, apologize again, and pay for the meal, the end. It was the right thing to do.

"Hey, Gigi," she started as the plates were cleared away.

Gigi quirked her head to the side. "I don’t think I told you my name? How’d you know it?”

Crystal blanched. "Ahhhhh."

Gigi grinned, leaning back in her chair. “We've had an entire meal and I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Gigi Goode, twenty-one, second year fashion student." 

Crystal drew in a deep breath and locked eyes with the younger woman, determined to come clean. "I'm twenty-two, a dancing student. I sew too."

Gigi nodded and waited for more. When the silence stretched a little too long, she let out a little laugh. "And? Your name?"

This was it, Crystal, time to face the music. "My name is, uh, Methyd." Okay, no, what the hell, that was a Bad Idea. 

Gigi frowned, eyebrows lifted in surprise, "Meth...yd?"

She nodded quickly. "Yup, Methyd, a little devil in the Bible Belt!” She smiled and winked, hoping against hope that Gigi would just accept it.

The smile broke out and quirked the brunette’s lips up. "Okay, Methyd. Nice to meet you." She pulled out her phone. "Want to exchange numbers?"

"I don't have a phone," Crystal said quickly, because Gigi already had her number and that was a dead giveaway. Abort mission, the run-away idea was still totally an option right now.

Gigi pursed her lips and leaned her head against her hand. "Not to call you a liar or anything, but I think I saw you with a phone earlier this evening."

 _Shit_. "Ah, right. I have a phone."

Gigi nodded and raised her eyebrows, waiting for more.

Crystal squirmed in her seat, her mind racing for a viable lie. "I don't have a number. Too poor, can't afford the bill, y’know. I just use the phone for the Internet." Her eyes widened and she practically shouted, "Ah! Email! We can email!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. Yes, Good Idea.

Wait, no, Bad Idea, she wasn't supposed to prolong her interactions with Gigi Goode with the pretty eyes and the adorable laugh.

But Gigi was already smiling and jotting down her email address and Crystal was totally, completely screwed.

***

"Please forgive me, Janice," Crystal whined, clinging onto Jan’s arm in the dance studio.

The blonde sulked and tried to shake her off of her arm. "You're the worst person ever. Three times!" She held up three fingers. "Who even does that?"

"Forgive me." Crystal pouted and pitched her voice high into a cutesy tone, shaking her shoulders in what she hoped was an adorable effect. "I'll make it up to you."

Jan tried to keep a straight face, but her lips twitched at Crystal’s antics. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter. "You're lucky Gigi isn't mad at me."

Crystal grinned and hugged her close. "I'm forgiven!"

Jan narrowed her eyes but didn't move away. "Why did you end up bailing anyway? You could have at least called Gigi and let her know."

Crystal pursed her lips and considered if she should make up a lie or tell the truth. After a long pause, she said slowly, "My hand was stuck in a vending machine."

Jan blinked, her lips turning down into a frown. "You're the worst liar."

"It's the truth!"

"Whatever, Crys."

***

Crystal didn't really expect to see Gigi again. They had dinner once and it consisted mostly of Gigi ranting about her jerk date (aka Crystal Elizabeth, aka Bad Idea Cultivator) and Crystal nodding and humming in agreement.

She received an email the next day, a short paragraph of text that had her laughing uncontrollably in her bed. A good idea would be to not reply. A good idea would be to delete Gigi’s contact information and move on with her life. A good idea would be anything but what she did, which was replying with lightning-fast speed.

One email became two, and that became three, until it was daily. Twice a day. They had lunch three times a week. She started trying to rebudget her expenses so she could afford a second phone and a new number. She started calling her Geege. Gigi called her Methonicles. They were practically dating.

They were probably dating.

"Crystal, you guys went to see the cherry blossoms together and held hands the entire time, you are definitely dating," Nicky told her unhelpfully.

Crystal jerked her head up, pausing in her stretching to glare at the French woman in the mirror at their dance studio. "Shh, I'm having an internal crisis."

"Yeah, well, you were doing it out loud," Nicky retorted, tossing her jacket into the corner of the studio and sitting next to Crystal to stretch. "Why don't you just tell her the truth instead of worrying about it all the time?"

Crystal pursed her lips. "I'm waiting for the right time."

Nicky arched a brow. "And when is the right time?"

"Is never an option? I like that one. Never." She nodded and hummed in satisfaction. It was a solid idea. It had weight and substance. It was heavy like lead and resembled the feeling in her stomach when she thought about confessing the truth to Gigi.

Nicky rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid."

Crystal scowled at her. "I regret confiding in you."

"Too late."

A soft knock on the door interrupted Crystal’s attempt to hit respect into the older woman, both heads turning at the sound.

"Hello, hope I'm not interrupting anything," Gigi chimed, her voice lilting and pleasant. She smiled when she locked eyes with Crystal. "Methyd, I brought dinner."

"Geege, what are you doing here?!" Crystal yelped, scrambling to her feet and across the room to Gigi.

Gigi tilted her head. "I wanted to see you practice. Why?" She narrowed her eyes, "Am I unwelcome?"

"No! Of course not, you're welcome. I mean, why wouldn't you be? Hahah," Crystal rambled, shooting panicked eyes to Nicky who looked equally as panicked. Because they were going to have a dance practice. As the whole group. Like all of them, including one Janice Manitone Sport. Who was on her way to ruin Crystal’s life.

Nicky rushed to her feet and waved politely., “Hey.”

"Ah, Jan’s friend, right? Nicky Doll?" Gigi grinned. She turned back to Crystal with a smirk on her lips. "How do you know Jannie’s friend?"

"Ah, it's a small program."

Gigi raised her eyebrows, and Crystal couldn't help but think she looked unconvinced.

She grabbed Gigi’s arm. "Aw, I'm really not feeling well. I was just about to leave, actually. I pulled a muscle." She shifted her body to lean awkwardly to her left side. "Oh, ow, ow. I should go home. Come on, Geege, let’s go-“

"No, no, no, nononononono!"

The entire world stopped spinning and that lead Crystal’s stomach to drop, because that was Jan’s voice. Gigi turned slowly to face the door to the studio.

Jan stood with her finger pointed at her and Crystal, shaking in anger, her face scrunched up. "No, no, this is not allowed!"

Nicky approached Jan and wrapped her arms around her waist, pushing her back towards the open door. "How about we go practice in the next room, Jannie, c’mon-“

Jan fought off the older woman’s hands from her waist and stepped further into the room, pushing Crystal away and scowling seriously at Gigi. "Gigi, do not forgive her." 

The brunette’s eyes widened, her gaze flicking between Jan and Crystal, occasionally landing on Nicky in an appeal for clarification. "Wha-"

Jan pointed accusingly at Crystal. "She stood you up three times." She held up three fingers to emphasize her point. "Three! Times!"

Crystal sighed heavily and sank down to the floor. She nodded sadly to herself. It was nice while it lasted, Cryssie. Goodbye Gigi and the best food she’d ever tasted, and laughing uncontrollably at nothing, and dates watching cherry blossoms. It was all the chocolate bar's fault. She was never eating chocolate again.

She raised a hand. "Hi, my name is Crystal Elizabeth and I stood you up three times. Feel free to hate me now."

She expected a lot of things. Anger, yelling, maybe crying. Silent disapproval. She didn't expect laughter. For a moment she thought it was coming from her mouth, like she had finally become hysterical. It wasn't her.

Gigi laughed. She laughed. The kind of doubled over, clutching her stomach, tears coming out of the corners of her eyes laughter that reduced her to breathy squeaks.

Jan frowned. "Uh, Gigi?"

Gigi flapped a hand, hitting Jan’s chest solidly. She tried to calm her breathing unsuccessfully. "I-I-I-" she hiccuped, shaking her head. She blew out a long breath, snickers bubbling out. The room remained quiet except for Gigi’s soft giggles and gradually calming breathing. She cleared her throat and finally managed to control her laughter. A large smile graced her lips and she wiped her eyes. "Oh my god, you’re _hilarious_.”

"Gigi?" Jan asked, placing a tentative hand on her back.

"I knew that.” the brunette finally supplied, smiling first at Jan, then down at Crystal.

Crystal blinked and jerked her head up, mouth gaping so wide she was worried it might detach from her jaw and fall to the floor, because what. What? What? What?

"What?!”

Gigi giggled and tilted her head. She stared fondly at Crystal. "I've known for weeks."

"The fuck?" Jan said. "What, wait, how? How did you even meet her?"

"I pulled her hand out of a vending machine." Gigi turned to Jan and smiled. She leaned closer to mock whisper, "I know, it sounds ridiculous, but Crys was actually trying to steal a candy bar from the machine outside."

"I paid for it!" Crystal yelled in her stupor.

Jan gaped at both of them. "That was true?"

Crystal cleared her throat and straightened her back. "I did tell you. Wait, how did Gigi know?"

"I told her your ridiculous lie," Jan said, brows furrowing in confusion. "Which I guess wasn’t a lie. This is, this is too much for me to handle. Nicky, give me a hug."

Nicky scoffed. "No way.”

"Why didn't you let me know, Geege?" Crystal whined from the floor, kicking her legs petulantly. "I've been dying to call you. I've been dying to kiss you. I've been dying."

Gigi shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "I thought you were mature enough to tell me the truth. How long did you think you could keep going by Methyd?"

"Forever," she answered truthfully. "Bad idea?" 

Gigi scrunched up her nose and nodded. "Bad idea."

Crystal pursed her lips. "Fair enough."

Jan stared at them, eyes alternating between one and the other. "Are you two dating?" She blurted out.

Crystal raised an eyebrow and looked to Gigi for confirmation. "Yes?"

Gigi smiled. "Yes?”

"Yes!" Crystal jumped up and ran to hug the younger woman, slipping an arm through hers and clinging to her side. "We're a couple," she saung in a cutesy tone.

"You still should have just confessed." Gigi rolled her eyes, though there was no real reproach in her tone.

Crystal grinned up at her and lifted her face to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "But you forgive me, right? I'm your gem."

Gigi blinked at her. "Seriously." She shook off Crystal’s arm and turned to face her. "Is that the best you can do? I've been flirting with you for weeks and that's the kind of apology I—"

Crystal grabbed the collar of Gigi’s jacket and tugged her down, sliding their lips together. Gigi sighed against her lips and let her arms wrap around Crystal’s neck, walking them back until they bumped the wall. She was in heaven. Or as close to heaven as Earth could get, which apparently was pretty close. Like really close. Crystal vaguely registered Jan cooing and babbling about how she knew they were perfect for each other, followed by Nicky cursing and tugging her out of the room, and the soft click of the door behind them.

Gigi pulled back and let out a long breath, her lips wet and eyes unfocused.

"Am I forgiven?" Crystal asked, grinning.

Gigi rolled her eyes., "Kiss me again and I'll consider it."

That sounded like a good idea. A Good Idea. The Best Idea, the kind that recycled and gave to charity and- _okay, Gigi was kissing her again okay Crystal, you can shut up now._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @goodemornting if you’d like to cmo :) Ty for reading!


End file.
